


Land of broken promises

by LisaChinaski



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Consensual Sex, Jimwald, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Male Slash, Secret Lovers, Secret Relationship, gobblepot
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-27
Updated: 2016-06-27
Packaged: 2018-07-18 16:51:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7323217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LisaChinaski/pseuds/LisaChinaski
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oswald Cobblepot, Re di Gotham e della malavita cittadina. <br/>James Gordon, incorruttibile poliziotto della GCPD. <br/>Maschere che devono indossare. Un amore ed una passione travolgenti quanto inconfessabili.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Land of broken promises

_I soon became the servant_   
_A blissful blank canvas mind_   
_Something was shining on me - promises_   
_"Anything you want, anything you desire"_

 

Osservo i suoi occhi verdi, il viso cosparso di lentiggini. Qualcuno ha disegnato i suoi lineamenti lasciandogli angoli duri che gli conferiscono un'aria severa. La maschera che indossa quando è attorniato dai suoi sottoposti, che lo temono per l'aurea di potere che emana ad ogni comando, io la so riconoscere. La pazzia e l'imprevidibilità di cui tutti hanno paura sono visibili dal luccichio nel suo sguardo. Spesso il suo spiccato sarcasmo mi atterrisce, quando parole pungenti escono dalla sua bocca. Gli abiti di cui è vestito sono costituiti da stoffe di prima scelta, ogni punto cucito con maestria da un vecchio sarto italiano; io accanto a lui sfiguro nel mio completo logoro, che indosso solitamente a lavoro. La cosa che mi solleva è il pensiero che quando entrambi ci troviamo a letto, spogliati delle nostre divise e delle nostre apparenze, siamo alla pari. Appendiamo le nostre maschere ed i nostri ruoli, appoggiamo sul comodino le responsabilità e la storia dei personaggi che interpretiamo. Siamo nudi e mostriamo le nostre paure e le nostre incertezze. Lui mi promette che mi darà tutto quello che voglio, tutto quello che desidero. Io gli prometto che gli darò tutto quello che vuole, tutto quello che desidera. Tra le lenzuola, questi giuramenti sono dettati dalla passione, dalla confusione mentale che segue il piacere. Sono sopra di lui, gli stringo i polsi: lui mi sussurra all'orecchio che mi ama, io gli mordo il collo. È mio – soprattutto quando appoggia la testa sul mio petto e mi assicura che tutto andrà meglio. Sembra così convinto, così sincero mentre mi parla di quello che prova. Vorrebbe poterlo urlare al mondo, giura che lo farà – ed io lo seguirò, perché voglio la stessa cosa. Voglio vivere questa storia senza sotterfugi, senza inganni, senza paura. Lui si addormenta addosso a me. Sento il suo respiro sulla mia pelle nuda e sto ore ed ore immobile ad assaporare quell'intimità.

Si sveglia. Silenziosi ci alziamo, senza neanche guardarci in faccia, ed iniziamo a rivestirci dei nostri ruoli. Di nuovo siamo così lontani, in due universi differenti. Siamo nemici. Allora prendo coraggio, stanco di vivere l'angoscia in silenzio. Mi giro, lo prendo per un polso e lo costringo a guardarmi. Osservo i suoi occhi verdi, il viso cosparso di lentiggini. Provo a ricordargli ciò che la sua bocca ha pronunciato fino a poco prima. Tutto ciò che vogliamo, tutto ciò che desideriamo. Lui scuote la testa. “Lo sai, non è possibile.” sussurra. Lascio la presa, mi giro e tiro un forte pugno sul muro; la mano pulsa immediatamente e sento una dolorosa scarica lungo tutto il braccio. Ma la cosa che mi fa più male è il suo abbraccio. “Lo sai, non è possibile.” ripete. E fa male.

 

_Turn the bad blood into good_   
_Bring the laughter, bring the love_   
_Drink again, 'cause everyone forgets_   
_In the land of broken promises_


End file.
